<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kisses are not so bad (when Shoyo is kissing you) by josten_aday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574394">kisses are not so bad (when Shoyo is kissing you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday'>josten_aday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Boyfriends, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Soft Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma quer beijar Hinata<br/>ele só não sabe como</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kisses are not so bad (when Shoyo is kissing you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FINALMENTE TIVE CORAGEM DE POSTAR UMA FIC DE HAIKYUU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>É um outro amistoso de um novo ano, Kenma e Hinata estão na arquibancada assistindo ao jogo do colégio Fukurodani contra Datekou, é a primeira vez em muito tempo que Karasuno é convidado a participar de um amistoso com tantos outros colégios e Hinata está <em> brilhante </em>.</p><p>Eles estão bem em frente ao Datekou porque Bokuto prometeu a Shoyo que quebraria a defesa deles e a bola cairia bem nas mãos de Hinata – Kenma não conseguiu criar forças para discutir sobre como isso não daria certo, até porque, como dito anteriormente, Hinata estava <em>tão</em> feliz, <em>tão</em> brilhante e <em>tão</em> ansioso que Kozume não poderia apenas dizer que a bola provavelmente acertaria a cara dele.</p><p>Kenma gostaria de estar de mãos dadas com Shoyo agora, mas ele descobriu por conta própria que Hinata consegue ser realmente agressivo mesmo quando está sendo apenas um telespectador de um jogo de vôlei (se Kenma não fosse tão ágil, ele teria levado um tapa muito forte na cara e Hinata sequer teria notado porque estava muito ocupado vibrando com o bloqueio de Aone).</p><p>Hinata não nota muitas coisas, na verdade. Kenma não sabe por quanto tempo teria que esperar se quisesse que Hinata o pedisse em namoro primeiro. Felizmente ele não tem muitos princípios ou orgulho e fez isso assim que cansou de esperar (por mensagem, mas ainda assim, foi algo realmente corajoso).</p><p>Então eles namoram agora. E isso é bom. Nada mudou entre eles, Hinata continua mandando mensagens repletas de emojis e fazendo ligações que duram horas (porque ele não sabe contar histórias sem sair do ponto principal) e Kenma sempre fica ansioso na espera de cada uma delas.</p><p>É realmente bom. Hinata é sempre radiante e Kozume sente vontade de sorrir ao lado dele o tempo inteiro, mesmo que não o faça. Karasuno chegou a Tóquio há dois dias e eles ainda não saíram de perto um do outro em momento algum e é estranho, porque Kenma costuma se sentir claustrofóbico com alguém tão perto o tempo todo. Isso é bom, pelo menos, ele acaba se sentindo sozinho e deslocado nos amistosos porque Kuroo fica muito ocupado com outros amigos e a companhia de Shoyo é… legal.</p><p>E Kenma realmente não sabe onde está o problema.</p><p>Tem um problema, isso ele percebeu, mas ele não sabe o quê.</p><p>O que é terrível, porque sua função é literalmente procurar problemas nos times alheios para conseguir a vitória.</p><p>Ele levanta o olhar rapidamente do celular para Hinata quando Furodani marca outro ponto e o menor grita com toda a determinação e fôlego que tem – Bokuto parece tão radiante e motivado com isso que até Akaashi sorri em direção a Hinata.</p><p>Não há absolutamente nenhum problema. Quer dizer, não é <em> exatamente </em> um problema.</p><p>Kenma apenas olha para o enorme sorriso que Shoyo dá apenas para recuperar o ar, antes de recomeçar os seus gritos e palmas para os amigos em quadra.</p><p>Kenma pensa "<em> pirralho barulhento </em>".</p><p>E logo depois, acrescenta: "eu poderia calá-lo".</p><p>Esses dois pensamentos circulam muito sua mente nesses últimos dois dias.</p><p>Não é que ele não aprecie o quão animado Hinata é com tudo. Ele apenas pensa em como Hinata reagiria com seu jeito espalhafatoso se Kenma tirasse seu fôlego.</p><p><em>Ok</em>, isso pareceu estranho. Kenma não quer matá-lo ou nada do tipo. Ele apenas quer beijá-lo. Muito.</p><p>Ele nunca tinha pensado muito sobre isso e nunca se sentiu obrigado a beijar Hinata apenas porque namoram, mas ele quer isso agora, quase urgentemente.</p><p>Parece piada, mas Hinata é genuinamente calmo e paciente com Kenma, isso que eles têm parece ser tudo que Shoyo deseja. O que é inesperado, porque ele é sempre ambicioso com absolutamente tudo.</p><p>Kenma não é inseguro, mas ele chegou a cogitar em algum momento que seu namorado não o considera beijável.</p><p>Isso foi descartado rapidamente, porque Hinata ama beijar seu rosto: ele está sempre apertando suas bochechas, beijando seu nariz e pescoço e o mordendo carinhosamente como um filhote, Kozume odeia isso e odeia como não odeia isso realmente. Então ele não é <em>não-beijável</em>, pelo menos. Um tópico riscado da lista.</p><p>A verdadeira questão é: ele não sabe como beijar Hinata. Ele não sabe se deve pedir para beijá-lo (parece um pouco humilhante, principalmente porque ele também teve que fazer o pedido de namoro. E ele não é alguém que <em> pede </em> as coisas); Se deve simplesmente atacá-lo e esperar que Hinata reaja bem (isso também não é de seu feitio. Riscado da lista também); Se deve apenas não beijá-lo, porque talvez Shoyo não esteja preparado ou apenas não goste desses tipos de beijos e tudo bem também, não é como se fosse algo crucial, Kozume apenas está meio curioso e ele sempre acaba um pouco fixado demais por coisas que o deixam curioso.</p><p>Está tudo bem. Caso encerrado: Não há nada errado.</p><p>Ele sente um puxão no seu braço e quase deixa seu celular cair no chão, Kenma realmente estava pronto para uma bela briga por causa disso, mas então vê que é apenas Hinata o arrastando ansiosamente para cumprimentar todos os seus amigos.</p><p>Ele acaba apertando a mão do ruivo mais forte para não se perder no meio de todas aquelas pessoas barulhentas e mal-educadas que não respeitam espaço pessoal (Kenma sabe a ironia de detestar isso e ainda assim gostar tanto de Hinata, ele admite que não há argumentos em sua defesa).</p><p>Hinata está abraçando e gritando e sendo irritantemente radiante e Kenma apenas consegue pensar: <em> Droga, eu preciso beijá-lo</em>.</p><p>Eles obviamente acabam numa mesa lotada no horário da janta porque Hinata é o Sol e todos gravitam ao seu redor como um perfeito sistema solar. Kenma se sente um pouco culpado quando percebe que Hinata conscientemente se sentou um pouco mais na ponta do banco, para que Kenma não ficasse no meio do tumulto.</p><p>Ele continuaria recluso com seus jogos até o final da refeição se não fosse por Kuroo roubando seu 3DS, o fazendo ter que se conectar a vida real e então tendo que prestar atenção na mesa, relutantemente comendo mesmo sem fome alguma e notando por canto de olho Hinata separando as batatas cozidas do seu prato e colocando na de Kenma, mesmo que ele realmente goste delas.</p><p>Kenma acaba oferecendo parte do peixe para ele, parecia justo.</p><p>Os olhos de Hinata brilharam e todos ao redor deles reagiram como se Kozume tivesse feito uma proposta de casamento ao ruivo bem alí na frente de todos e ele se fechou num casulo novamente, emburrado.</p><p>Eles estão voltando para os dormitórios com suas escovas de dente em mãos e Kenma gosta do gosto de menta fresca na sua boca (seus pais o proibiram de mascar chiclete por tempo indeterminado, talvez sua família o odeie) e está silencioso, calmo. Deve ser a primeira vez que Kenma está parcialmente sozinho com Hinata – <em> parcialmente </em> porque há algumas pessoas se direcionando ao dormitório também, mesmo que não estejam indo juntos.</p><p>Hinata passa pelo dormitório e se dirige para o campo gramado onde costumam fazer churrasco, Kenma o segue sem questionar.</p><p>Eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo e Kenma sempre fica um pouco inseguro por não despertar o lado "falador incontrolável" do menor, como se ele fosse responsável de apagar sua luz, como num eclipse solar.</p><p>Mas Hinata se vira e sorri com bochechas coradas para ele e Kenma acha que é impossível alguém conseguir apagá-lo.</p><p>— Eu preciso fazer algo. — Hinata diz determinado e Kenma dá um passo para trás, porque Hinata é totalmente amedrontador quando está assim, mesmo sendo uma tangerina feliz. — Nós vamos jogar um contra o outro amanhã.</p><p>Kenma o avalia, esperando ele continuar, mas Hinata parece querer uma afirmação de que ele está o ouvindo.</p><p>— Sei disso.</p><p>— Bom. — Hinata está muito pensativo e chamar isso de <em> estranho </em> é um eufemismo. Hinata é apenas impulsividade e precipitação e afobação. Um Shoyo pensativo é uma calamidade global. — E eu queria te beijar antes de você terminar comigo quando finalmente Nekoma perder em 2 sets.</p><p>Hinata está sorrindo tão gloriosamente e cheio de orgulho que Kenma tem dificuldade de processar o que ele acabou de dizer.</p><p>Mas quando ele finalmente entende, uma nuvem cinzenta surge em cima da sua cabeça, seu nariz torcendo e a boca se curvando de uma forma totalmente ranzinza.</p><p>— Eu não vou terminar com você. — Diz inflexível, baixo.</p><p>— Oh, ainda bem, isso me tirou o sono. — Shoyo diz com um biquinho frustrado, e então fica contente de novo.</p><p>É apenas um amistoso. Hinata é <em> tão </em> dramático.</p><p>— Não <em> precisarei </em> terminar com você. Nekoma não vai perder.</p><p>— Ei! Você não era competitivo assim! — Hinata acusa com um dedo no seu rosto, Kenma tira o dedo dele da sua cara com um peteleco, tentando evitar o sorriso.</p><p>— Talvez você seja uma má influência. — Dá de ombros e ele precisa fechar os olhos para apreciar a risada descrente de Shoyo.</p><p>Hinata está jogando o peso do corpo numa perna, e então na outra, se balançando em torno de Kenma ansiosamente. Kozume pensa o que faz dele, se o Sol está girando ao redor dele.</p><p>— Um beijo de boa sorte, então? — Hinata tenta.</p><p>— Sorte para mim ou pra você? — O loiro falso rebate, ele está prestes a ter uma combustão espontânea por ver como Hinata está <em> realmente </em> determinado a beijá-lo, mas Kenma está tão nervoso que não consegue dizer apenas "sim".</p><p>— Pare de ser metido! — Hinata sibila, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. O frio torna suas bochechas vermelhas – Kenma quer se convencer disso, porque Hinata <em> nunca </em> sente vergonha, não seria Kenma capaz de fazer isso com ele, <em> não é? </em></p><p>Kozume se aproxima, desvencilhando os braços do ruivo e entrando dentro do seu abraço, se controlando para não correr e se trancar no quarto até o fim do ensino médio.</p><p>É apenas um teste. Uma fase beta de um jogo qualquer. Se não for bom, que seja cancelado. Não é nada importante.</p><p>
  <em> Não é nada importante. </em>
</p><p>Então porque ele continua tão nervoso?</p><p>Kenma decide primeiro beijar o nariz frio e vermelho de Hinata e a reação que recebe é um som engasgado e olhos arregalados do menor. Mesmo que eles estejam juntos, Kenma continua não sendo o tipo de pessoa que faz coisas como essa.</p><p>Ele testa de novo, decidindo beijar a bochecha de Shoyo apenas para vê-lo dessa forma de novo: Surpreso. Perplexo. <em> Quieto. </em></p><p>Kenma tem o poder de <em> calar </em> Hinata. Isso definitivamente não é pouca coisa.</p><p>— Boa sorte, Nana.</p><p>Hinata está tão ansioso com isso que bate seu nariz contra o de Kenma e pede uma dezena de desculpas enquanto Kozume resmunga irritado sobre ele ter quebrado seu nariz de propósito para fazê-lo ficar no banco no dia seguinte. Hinata grita em resposta, dizendo algo sobre estar sendo caluniado (obrigado, Tsukki, por ser como um dicionário ambulante para ele) e beija o nariz do seu namorado na promessa que seu beijo curaria qualquer coisa.</p><p>Então ele se inclina, apenas um pouco, e dá um selinho ansioso que não dura nem meio segundo.</p><p>E Kenma pensa: <em> bem, nenhum jogo beta dura tão pouco</em>. Ele precisa de um pouco mais que isso para dar uma nota para essa coisa nova.</p><p>Ele leva suas mãos até as laterais do rosto do menor e toda a tensão em jogos de terror em consoles <em> finalmente </em> serviram para algo, porque ele (quase) não está tremendo agora.</p><p>Seu nariz toca no rosto quente do seu namorado num carinho gentil, então ele pressiona sua boca contra a dele e Kenma não sabe ao certo o que fazer depois disso, mas Hinata é bom em ser espontâneo, porque ele rapidamente está coordenando toda essa <em> coisa </em>.</p><p>Eles acabam trocando vários selinhos e Kenma mal pode sentir seus lábios quando se lembra que provavelmente estão procurando por eles.</p><p>— Hm, isso não é tão ruim. — Acaba dizendo em voz alta, analisando e catalogando e colocando na pastas de "coisas confortáveis", o que é bastante significativo.</p><p>— É, não é. — Hinata sorri satisfeito.</p><p>— Você não me deu boa sorte. — Kenma cerra os olhos.</p><p>Shoyo o olha daquela forma que o deixa desconfortável, como se quisesse dizer "você não precisa de sorte porque você é um gênio, Kenma". Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo que se conhecem, ele parece nunca se cansar de falar de como Kozume tem esse <em> dom </em> de recepção e esperteza e estratégia e-</p><p>— Boa sorte. — Ele guarda para si todos os elogios dessa vez. — Que vença o melhor, Kozume. — Hinata pressiona outro beijo apressado contra ele assim que ouve os monitores chamarem por eles.</p><p>— Que vença o melhor, Shoyo. — Diz com um sorriso suave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>segunda história postada em 2021 com sucesso  check.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>